Seven Years Of Hiding
by One of a kind teenage girl
Summary: another one shot about Janeway and Chakotay! (Just another little story to brighten your day!) Just something that was in my head and wanted to be free! Slight spoiler for the episode The Killing Game but if you don't mind then go ahead and read it! Disclaimer: I own sadly nothing!


Seven Years of Hiding

A disaster had happened. The holodeck had sealed the doors and the crew was trapped inside with the program WWII playing. "Where is the Captain?" Chakotay asked some of the crew. Before they could answer the door opened and the Captain was thrown in. "Don't try to escape", said the Horogin while he locked the door. "Captain, are you all right?" Chakotay asked while helping her up. "Yes, thank you Commander", she replied.

After a few hours the door opened and a Horogin came in. He held some sort of bomb in his hands. "Hold them", a Horogin said. The other Horogin grabbed the crew, except Captain Janeway. The captain didn't know what to do but before she could do anything, she was tied to a chair with the bomb attached to it. Meanwhile the other Horogins had tied the crew's hands with ropes. "You will all be blown up", the leader of the Horogin said with a smirk. "Not on my watch", the Captain said just before the Horogin closed the door and locked it again.

"We have to get out of here", the Captain said while Chakotay and Tom were trying to get the captain lose from the bomb. "Captain, I found a hole in one of the walls where we could probably clime through", Harry said. "Good work, Harry", the Captain replied.

All of the crew was safe outside except Chakotay and Kathryn. "Aren't you coming?" Chakotay asked. "No, not until I have found a way to stop the weird device". "But Kathryn-""No Chakotay, I have to stay here and stop it or there will be even more damage", she said while coming over to him and looking him in the eye. "You have to go". But Chakotay didn't want to leave her here so he didn't move. "That's an order commander", she said. Chakotay could hear it in her voice that she would cry any minute. Chakotay hesitated but then he stepped towards her and hugged her. She hugged back and then Chakotay left. While climbing out the hole he said to himself_: Goodbye Kathryn_. Kathryn sighed and went back to the weird device.

"Is everyone outside?" Harry asked. "Yes, we better get away from here before the bomb explodes", Tom said.

In the cafe the Captain was trying to shut of the device. "Oh no, why is it not stopping?" she said with fear. "Only ten seconds, I'd better get out of here". Before the Captain could get to the hole, the bomb exploded.

"No!" Chakotay said while running to the café. "Chakotay, we must get away from here before the Horogin come", Tom said. "All right, let's move". While walking away Chakotay turned around one more time to see if Kathryn had survived, but there was nothing.

"Ow, oh, I must get out of here", Kathryn said. She crawled under all of the bricks and rooftops. When she finally was free, she slowly stood up, while dealing with the pain and started to follow the footprints in the sand.

A few days later Chakotay and the rest were captured. But help was on the way...

"Move!" said a Horogin. All of the crew were pushed against the wall. "Aim you and sho-". "What's that noise?" the High Commander said. "Go find it".

When all the Horogin came back they were carrying a woman: It was Kathryn! They threw her on the ground, right in front of the crew. Her whole body was covered in bruises and she had a cut on her forehead. "Captain!" Chakotay said while kneeling down to her. "We found her by a destroyed café sir", a Horogin said. _So she survived after all_ Chakotay thought. Kathryn woke up. The High Commander grabbed a phaser and shot the Captain in her chest. Luckily he did not hit her hart so she was okay.

Suddenly out of the bushes came the Katari and started shooting. "Take cover!" Chakotay shouted. When Chakotay went back for Kathryn, he saw a Katari picking her up and running away.

The crew and Chakotay ran far away from the Horogin camp. They keep on running until they stop at a Katari camp. Chakotay decides to go to the Katari camp and rescue his closest friend and the woman he loves.

"Tuvok, you will be in charge of the crew until I get back". "Yes sir", Tuvok replies. Chakotay sets of to the Katari camp.

Meanwhile Kathryn is being held in a Katari Nozel Cell. Chakotay arrived at the Katari camp. But soon he was discovered and also he was thrown into Katari Nozel Cell.

When Chakotay woke up he saw that the Captain was tied to a wooden pole. Her eyes closed. "Kathryn, wake up!" "Mmh, Chakotay, what are you doing here?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "I came to rescue you", he said while he untied the rope from her hands. "Well, not the kind of rescue I had in mind but that doesn't matter". Chakotay had untied the Captain but because he and also she were so weak, the Captain collapsed in his arms. "I'm sorry,

I guess I am tired", the Captain said. "It's all right Kathryn, I am too". Soon they fell asleep after talking how they would escape.

When they woke up they found themselves not in the cell but on a cold, deserted planet. "Kathryn, wake up!" "Mmmh, wha- what is this place?" she asked while trying to stand up. "I don't know, but it is pretty darn cold", Chakotay said while rubbing his hands together. "Ah", Kathryn said while sinking to her knees and holding her waist. "Kathryn, what is it?" "Lie still", Chakotay said.

After a while Chakotay wanted to make sure that Kathryn had not lost consciousness. "Are you cold to?"... But there came no reply. "Kathryn?"... "Kathryn!"

He walked quickly towards her and saw she had closed her eyes and had her head on a rock. "Kathryn, wake up!", but she didn't. Quickly Chakotay picked her up and put her between him. He held on to her until she awoke. "Chakotay... What happened?" "You lost consciousness and nearly died in you sleep, so I held you so you wouldn't die", he told her. "Oh, thank you Chakotay", she said while coughing. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes again. "Don't worry Kathryn, I will protect you". She said something he didn't hear and he kissed her on her forehead. "I know you will". Chakotay hesitated but he had to tell her: "If we don't survive this, I must tell you something... He took a deep breath and started to tell. For the seven years that we have been on this ship, from the day I met you... I-.. I loved you. "Chakotay, I-""No, let me finish Kathryn please", he said. "I know you are not allowed to have a relationship with any member of you crew but the only thing that matters is if you love me". "Don't you think love is more important than Starfleet Protocol?" he asked and hoping for the answer that he has always wanted to hear. "Yes", I do think that love is more than anything". "So the only question that remains is: Do you love me Kathryn Janeway?"... "Yes, I do my very own Commander". With that sentence Chakotay kissed Kathryn until Voyager found them and beamed them back aboard.


End file.
